Make It Snappy
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Everytime Gabriel snaps his fingers, Sam has an orgasm.
"Dude, I am _so_ hungry" Dean groaned as he slouched down in his chair. "Can we go and grab a bite to eat?"

"No, Dean, I need to do this research" Sam replied without even tearing his gaze from his laptop screen.

Dean sighed deeply and dragged himself to his feet.

"Whatever, I'm out of here" he said as he picked up his car keys. "I'll bring you back some rabbit food, 'Kay?"

Sam mumbled something in acknowledgement.

Dean rolled his eyes and left.

Sam was only allowed a few moments of peace before he heard a flap of wings.

"Ya know, if you do get hungry maybe you could just take a bite out of me?"

A soft smile appeared on Sam's lips as he turned to the figure seductively draped across his bed.

"Gabriel."

"Did ya miss me?"

"You know I did."

"Well then why don't you come over here and show me exactly how much?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrow with promiscuity and gestured his hand along the sheets. Sam bit his lip and looked between his laptop and his Angel.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Gabriel asked with some annoyance.

"Gabe, I would love to be with you, but we're in the middle of a really important hunt right now and-"

Gabriel raised his finger and Sam stopped talking.

"I asked nicely, Samsquatch, but if you want me to play dirty…"

"Gabriel…" Sam moaned, fighting temptation hard.

"Come on, Sam."

"Just give me five more minutes-"

"Come, Sam."

"Okay, I'm not a dog-"

"No, Sam" Gabriel said, shaking his head. He smirked at the taller man. "Come."

The Angel snapped his fingers.

Sam felt a familiar feeling suddenly rush through him. The younger Winchester's back arched and he nearly fell from his chair as he let out a deep guttural groan.

Gabriel laughed amusedly and watched as his boy-toy panted and tried to comprehend what had just happened to him.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"You were taking too long" Gabriel replied with false innocence. "So I just…got you excited."

Sam blinked feverishly for a few moments.

"Okay" he finally conceded with blatant lust.

The younger Winchester stumbled forward as he desperately attempted to remove his shirt.

"C'mon, Sam, faster" Gabriel urged as he watched Sam struggling out of his jeans. "You know what will happen from now on when I get impatient."

He snapped his fingers again and Sam almost collapsed to the ground as he let out another unintentional howl of arousal.

He finally tumbled down onto the bed and brought Gabriel into a tight embrace.

"Well, it's about time-"

"Shut up" Sam demanded as he started his crusade on Gabriel's lips.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel laid side by side breathing heavily as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Man, I'm glad I made you work for that one" Gabriel grinned.

"It was a lot more satisfying" Sam agreed.

A car suddenly pulled up outside the motel room.

Sam shot up and looked out the window. His eyes grew wide with alarm.

"Oh crap, it's Dean!"

"So?"

"So, you need to get out of here!"

"Why? Am I just your dirty little secret?" Gabriel pouted.

"Yes, I mean, no! Gabriel, _please_."

The archangel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I'll tell him soon, I promise" Sam said as he placed a chaste kiss on the side of Gabriel's head.

"Yeah, yeah" Gabriel huffed before he disappeared.

The door opened and Dean entered the room.

"Sammy!" He said triumphantly. "I got you-"

He paused when he saw his younger brother looking dishevelled in the bed and his clothes in a heap next to it. He didn't notice the slight crack in the bathroom door where a familiar archangel was hidden watching the scene unfold with great mirth.

"Oh, dude, seriously?!" Dean said with outrage. "That's why you didn't want to leave?"

Sam looked at his brother like a deer in the headlights. "Well, I-I, uh-"

"You're jacking off to research now?" Dean said incredulously as he looked at the laptop screen. "Man, I knew you had a problem."

"No, I-"

Sam's argument was cut short when he let out yet another throaty groan.

Dean looked at his younger brother absolutely mortified. Sam clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah…I'm gunna go now" Dean said looking deeply disturbed. "I'll be back in…a few days…maybe."

The older Winchester left, having failed to even blink.

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled. The archangel walked into the room. "Why did you do that, you ass?" Sam seethed.

"Because I may love you, you tall glass of water, but I'm still the Trickster, and I saw a good opportunity."

Sam sat in a shocked silence for a few moments as he processed the archangel's words.

"You…love me?"

"Well" Gabriel said as he folded his arms and shuffled awkwardly. "Don't read into it too much."

"Do you think that I'm ashamed?" Sam asked.

"I dunno…maybe" Gabriel shrugged.

"Well I'm not" Sam replied sincerely.

He leaned over and picked his phone up off the table. Gabriel watched with a curious frown as Sam made a call.

"Dean, get your jerk ass back here. I have something important to explain."

Gabriel gave the taller man a grateful smile.

Sam put his phone down and returned the gesture.

"I love you too."


End file.
